In the chaos ensuing a disaster, providing aid to those affected is increasingly difficult. For example, following a disaster, cellular communications may be limited, electricity may be unavailable, supplies such as food, water, and gasoline are often scarce, and travel infrastructure may be overcrowded or damaged. This turmoil hinders organizing assistance for those affected by the disaster.